


Long rat, the beautiful browed beast of Hogwarts

by Thosesweetninjas



Series: The Saga of Long rat [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark lord who? Long Rat lord of Mischief, Eventual Gaara/Lee, F/F, F/M, Ferret crimes, Ferret shenanigans, Gen, HP AU, Half ferret/Half niffler is thanks to Skuun, I feel like my third eye has opened, I needed to bulk out the teaches okay, I realised my meme dream don’t @ me, KakaGai dads because I couldn’t not, Lee is a Luna Lovegood fanboy, Long Rat ate my homework, Long rat AU, Long rat is a state of mind, Love is stored in the Long rat (which isn’t actually a rat), M/M, Magical Creatures, Magical Theory, Might post my wand HC's and teacher ideas in a series tag or smthn, Nagato teaches Divination, Sasori's archnemesis is Ollivander okay, Thank you GaaLee discord for being wonderful people in general and fueling this AU, Wand maker Sasori thank you Greyson, accidental ferret acquisition, focus on Sandsibs and team Gai but the others are there, meme references, mixed breed magical creatures, this idea got away from me and just go so much longer than I planned, ”fun” Uncle Sasori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: First year Rock Lee is looking for an animal companion to take with him to Hogwarts.He gets swindled by a dodgy shopkeeper and ends up taking home half Ferret & half Niffler Long rat.Shenanigans of the Ferret kind ensue.(This is going to be edited soon, so still in progress but I'm gonna change some stuff)





	Long rat, the beautiful browed beast of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This happened thanks to the GaaLee discord, you guys are amazing and this is thanks to all of you.  
This chapter is just the start, it ended up being so much longer than I thought it'd be. This is the only chapter I've written so far but I'm hoping it's going to be chronological.  
I've learnt that ferrets sleep 18 hours a day, so there's not actually that much time for mischief but alls fair in a magical castle.  
This is the longest thing I've written that is even semi-complete/it's a finished chapter so I'm pretty happy with it, I'm hoping that extends to any more of it that I write.  
I also have no idea what to call this because it's always been Long rat, that probably won't change.  
It should stay at a "Teen" rating and will be eventually GaaLee, with some smaller side pairings, like SakuIno, SasuNaru maybe if they actually get their shit together, NejiTen maybe? Things can change ^^  
I think I'm going to use Sensei with the characters that are teachers because it feels weird to use Mr/Mrs/Miss to me but I haven't decided yet.  
This starts off slow but there's going to be ferret shenanigans soon. Bear with me :)

The Owl post had arrived bright and early on November 27th. Rock Lee a newly turned 11 year old had been sitting by the owl post window in his families kitchen since midnight.

** **

He had managed to fall asleep only once, staying awake from sheer willpower, he woke up around bleary eyed at around 5:30am, a thick woolen blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate, with a ‘keep me warm’ charm placed on it, placed on the table. Lee drank it as he waited for 6am or rather his moment of truth.

** **

Lee had thought he had no hope of being magical in anyway being born to a squib from a well known magical family. He busied himself with tales of dragons and magical creatures during that time, content to surround himself with magic if he himself wasn’t.

** **

It had only changed when his uncle Might Gai and his husband had adopted him into their family, which consisted of many turtles and dogs alike, when he had started to hope.

** **

Now Lee hadn’t exhibited much accidental magic, apart from one time he had saved a nest of baby birds falling out of a tree. Not that it meant he was magic, it was situational, he didn’t want to get his hopes up for them to be cruelly dashed on the ground. Not now.

** **

And yet when his 11th birthday came around he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t not know what his destiny was. If he were to live like his squib parents in that stifling pureblood wizard household or to go to Hogwarts and have adventures of grandeur and valor like Gai had told him many a time - a lot of them featuring his most esteemed rival Hatake Kakashi.

** **

If worst comes to worst, Lee thought he could have a very happy life studying magical creatures and breeding Kneazles or maybe even Hippogriffs. But magic haunted his thoughts, he so desperately wanted to do spells himself.

** **

An owl screeched and landed on their owl post, it tilted its head at Lee, black shiny eyes staring at him. He felt his stomach drop, there was a large stack of Letters attached to the birds foot. They did usually get quite a few letters in the post because of the nature of Kakashi’s freelance work and Gai sending letters from Hogwarts weekly. This was nothing out of the ordinary.

** **

Lee steeled his nerves and walked forward to the large postal owl, the owl put it’s foot up quickly and chirped to try and hurry Lee up. He took the stack of letters from the owl and automatically passed it a treat from the treat box. The owl headbutted Lee’s hand and he ruffled its feathers with a smile. The owl flew off with another chirp. 

** **

Lee exhaled shakily, if there was ever a moment of truth it was this. He looked through the letters 3 addressed to Kakashi, 2 from Gai, 1 from the Lee clan…. And one addressed to him, a thick light brown envelope with his name in black ink. He swallowed and turned it over, there was a Hogwarts seal! Thick red wax with the coat of arms. 

** **

Lee coughed out a sob, wiping his tears away already. He set the other letters down on the table and sat back on the floor where he had waited for the owl all night. He flipped the heavy envelope over, his fingers hovered over the seal. This would honestly be the moment everything changed - Well until he actually went to Hogwarts in September next year. But the knowing, the knowing was worth it.

** **

Did Hogwarts send rejection letters? Lee suddenly thought, but the letter seemed to have multiple pages. Surely they didn’t. He shook himself from these thoughts, best just to rip the plaster off - Like the Muggles say.

** **

With an abrupt ripping sound, Lee opened the letter. He exhaled heavily and pulled it out of the envelope. 

** **

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: Hiruzen Sarutobi

** **

Dear Mr. Rock Lee,

** **

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than the 31st July.

** **

Yours sincerely,

** **

Senju Tsunade.

Deputy Headmistress.

** **

Lee nearly crumples the letter in his grip, his eyes start prickling with tears. His hands wobble with the sheer emotion stored in his body at that moment. 

** **

“Ah Lee has the post arrived yet-” Kakashi walks into the kitchen.

** **

“Kakashi!! I got in!! I’m going to Hogwarts!!! I’m magic!!!!” Lee proceeded to get louder with each statement, Kakashi blinks his one visible eyes owlishly at him.

** **

“Of course you’re going to Hogwarts, did you think you weren’t?” Kakashi asks, he has his mask and headband on as usual but the amusement or rather disbelief is audible. He and Gai have had no doubt that Lee has great potential to be a wizard.

** **

“But I haven’t done any uncontrolled magic in years and... they said I’d be like my parents” Lee looks down at his letter, and wipes his eyes on the back of his sleeve

** **

“Pureblood views aren’t to be listened to, it’s all old rhetoric from old times. You’re going to be a magnificent wizard Lee” Kakashi pats Lee’s head.

** **

“Kakashi!” Lee exclaims and hugs him, Kakashi is very used to Lee and Gai’s antics by now. They’re undeniably related through some means.

** **

“Now you have some birthday letters don’t you? I think you should open them” Lee nods and takes his from the pile. Gai had sent a Howler, as he has done for the past 3 years he’s been employed at Hogwarts. Where as the Lee clan has sent him a generic letter with some Galleons and a book from their library, which was nice in their own specific way.

* * *

** **

It wasn’t Lee’s first time in Diagon Alley and it certainly wasn’t going to be his last. He held onto his book and equipment lists, Gai and Kakashi walking beside him through the crowds. They had yet to pick up the things on his list, and there was the task of choosing a wand, the thing that would certifiably make him a wizard.

** **

“Kakashi did you see they added Luna Lovegood’s works to the required reading list?”

“Oh they did huh, about time”

“I have some extra allowance, can I buy some extra books”

“Of course Lee but Hogwarts does have an extensive library” Gai chimes in

Kakashi nods “We’ll have to teach you that shrinking charm, or an Undetectable extension charm”

“Really!?” Lee is ecstatic at the thought.

** **

They enter Flourish and Blotts the first thing Lee sees, well rather hears, is a blonde boy exclaiming “But that’s the last copy” 

** **

“They’re bringing more out in 5 minutes, I picked it up first” a black haired boy replies to him with a bored expression, next to him is a rather tall man, presumably a relative from how similar they look, with long black hair and exceptional eye wrinkles.

** **

Lee looks down at the book list:

** **

Equipment list, Books:

  * _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk;
  * _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot;
  * _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling;
  * _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch;
  * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore;
  * _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger;
  * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander;
  * _Magical creatures not to be seen, vol. 1_ by Luna Lovegood;
  * _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble;

** **

Lee can cross off both Fantastic Beasts and volume 1 of Luna Lovegood’s work as he already owned some very well loved and read copies of them. But the others he’d need to buy, the two boys seemed to be arguing over ‘Fantastic Beasts’ so that was no issue. 

“I’ll get my books!” Lee does a thumbs up pose to Gai and Kakashi before fast walking around the store, he wouldn’t run of course, that would be rude. Flourish and Blotts had tall ornate staircases and railings, the bookcases touched the ceiling of each floor they were on. Looking up from the ground level made it seem like it went on forever, like a stairway to heaven filled with books. But what Lee needed was only on the ground floor.

He has spent a lot of the previous years studying magical theory, so at least he knew how things worked even if he wasn’t magic. This type of groundwork was quite fortunate for him even as he is magic.

Lee manages to get around the store in record time, a copy of “Benign magical creatures” also in his basket. Once he’s bought his books he goes to find Kakashi and Gai, they’re looking at some books themselves and what seems to be a magical bookmark. 

“All the books can be crossed off our list!” Lee holds his bag for proof. 

“We can go to Ollivanders now then” Gai says with a smile and a thumbs up. The moment of truth has arrived, Lee has read in multiple different books that wand types are integral to the complexity and style of magic, he’ll finally be able to do magic!

** **

“Ah Might Gai I figured I’d be seeing you again, after hearing about your adoption of a distant nephew.” A grey haired wizard approached the three, “For a bold spellcaster such as yourself only Spruce would suffice. 11 and ¾ of an inch, dragon heartstring and it was fairly flexible.” 

“Spot on Mr.Ollivander! You have barely changed in these years” Gai says with a grin

“I don’t believe I’ve sold you a wand” Ollivander moves his glasses up his nose and looks more closely at Kakashi.

** **

“Family wands” Kakashi says stiffly. Gai squeezes his hand.

** **

“Ohh I see, now for you young man… I need your wand arm for a second” Lee offers his arm, which Ollivander measures, the tape measure seems to snap back into its holder. “What kind of wand would suit you?” Ollivander turns around abruptly and moves some boxes around.

** **

“Ash, Phoenix feather, 10 inches and a rather unyielding nature” He hands it to Lee, who can’t keep the wonderment from his expression. 

** **

Ollivander takes it back and switches it for “Red oak, Dragon heart string,12 ⅓ inches, Springy” The wand placed in Lee’s hand only gives off a small flicker of magic, Lee is enthralled by the magic that just appeared.

** **

“Why don’t we try English oak, Dragon heartstring, 10 ½ inches and surprisingly flexible” Ollivander frowns and switches it for “Blackthorn, Unicorn hair, 9 inches, supple” The wand shoots tiny magic flames at the wall “Woah, let’s backtrack with Fir, Phoenix feather, 14 inches and an inflexible nature” This one seems better than the last one at least but still not right.

** **

“Hornbeam, Unicorn tail hair, 12 inches and a Flexible nature” Lee’s eyes seem to light up and the wand creates a series of mini fireworks in the air.

** **

“My wand is Hornbeam as well, an excellent wood which will allow your wand to tailor itself to your magic, it also has its own fair share of enthusiasm which you seem to have by the bucketload”

** **

“We have a winner” Gai beams at Lee, Kakashi ruffles Lee’s hair.

** **

“Thank you so much Mr.Ollivander!” Lee could jump in excitement but he channels it into what he hopes is a very happy grin.

** **

* * *

** **

It was a few hours before the Hogwarts express left. Lee had left it rather last minute to get an animal companion but better late than never. Apparating to the platform wouldn’t take very long at all.

** **

They’d all sat in a small wizarding cafe just on the edge of wizarding London for breakfast. Hogwarts did have the option of floo’ing or apparating near the castle but it was advised that the train was taken, if not for the experience itself for the time to forge friendships ahead of the sorting. 

** **

He had ran off with some Galleons to buy himself a companion, new wand safely in his robes. After getting his wand although he couldn’t practice any spells outside, he always had it within reach.

** **

A lot of the cats he met weren’t too fond of him, and Owls whilst useful weren’t what Lee was looking for. Neither were snakes, slugs or toads. He’d thought about it, the Hogwarts rule book allowed the housing of Magical rats, that was his decision. He approached the Magical Menagerie. 

** **

“Excuse me, do you have any rats?”

“The only rats we have now kid are the long kind”

“Long rats?”

“Yes we only have this one left, they’re just a bit longer than normal rats” The shopkeeper says, then he says in a lower tone “I’m not sure what we’ll do if he doesn’t get picked this Hogwarts first years season“

Lee looks at Long rat, he has the thickest eyebrow he’s ever seen on a non-human. The long rat looks up at him, large dark brown eyes seem to sparkle at him, he squeaks at him and wriggles to reach up to Lee.

Lee is already tearing up “I’ll take him” he forks out the coins and picks up some treats too, Long rat falls asleep securely in his pocket. 

** **

“What companion did you get Lee?” Gai asks when Lee joins them outside of Flourish and bots. Kakashi and Gai are looking after Lee’s things

“It’s a Long rat, he’s asleep in my pocket though” 

“Ah well don’t wake him for our sakes we’ll meet him soon enough” Kakashi says

Kakashi and Gai are very used to Lee’s sometimes odd descriptions of objects and creatures alike, so a “Long rat” doesn’t set off any alarm bells. Oh but soon enough it would.

** **

* * *

** **

“Brat 3” Sasori walks into the dining room where breakfast has been laid out, he grabs a croissant and some orange juice. Gaara looks up, when he was younger he strongly objected to the nickname but now it’s just part of their routine. “Uncle” he replies, not looking up from his book. 

** **

Sasori huffs “Not nervous for your first day at Hogwarts?” Gaara hums a “uh-uh” sound and turns his page. 

** **

“I have a wand for you… Ollivander is a narrow minded old coot” Gaara snorts “We know about your disdain for outdated magical practices Uncle, conformity is the enemy of creativity,”

** **

“I taught you so well” Sasori deadpans, he places a wand box down in front of Gaara, loud enough to catch his interest.

** **

Gaara looks up from his book finally. He raises his very pale eyebrows

** **

“It’s a wand” Sasori says, almost painfully

** **

“I can see that”

** **

“No family of mine is going to get some second rate wand okay, just take it and be grateful” 

** **

“How do you know it’d suit me” Gaara opens the wand box

** **

“Do you not think I know you?” Sasori asks

** **

“Well… but magical substances”

** **

“Just look at it, and there’s a card there”

** **

“Chestnut, Kneazle whisker, 11 ½ inches, Unyielding” Gaara reads from the note, there’s another card behind that. Gaara blinks at the card “Kneazle whisker?”

** **

“It’s from Butterbean, since you have a connection with her it’ll work the best for you” Sasori leans against the table “Don’t even get me started on the 3 wand cores Ollivander uses. A kneazle whisker core. That's a good choice. People will say they won't be very powerful but what they mean is they're very precise and controlled, the power you'll have to make up for yourself. The wand is an extension of yourself it'll make up for a below average wizard but the best ones are what'll make you better yourself"

** **

“Thank you Uncle” Gaara holds it and admires the chestnut wood. Then looks to the other piece of card “A Flourish and Blotts gift card with free owl postage, you shouldn’t have”

** **

“Don’t get used to it brat” Sasori ruffles his hair “And keep the box, you won’t get another one if you accidentally snap it by sitting on it. Make sure you remind Kankuro of that” Gaara hums noncommittally. 

** **

* * *

** **

Temari being the delightful big sister she was, had made Gaara’s luggage pocket sized so they wouldn’t be left in the wake of Sasori’s fast walking, all for the price of chocolate frogs whenever she wanted and for him to run errands for her for a month. A price worth paying.

** **

“Right Brats you’ve been here before, just don’t wander off we can’t be late. I am not waiting in line for the floo… Again.” Sasori says to the siblings before walking towards the entrance of Kings Cross station. 

** **

Temari, follows first, Kankuro and Gaara walking behind at a slightly slower pace. They’re all dressed in their robes, Sasori had covered all of them in a disillusionment charm before Chiyo had waved them off earlier this morning. 

Temari was now a 3rd year Ravenclaw. Kankuro a 2nd year Gryffindor. Their family had been known for Slytherins primarily but it wasn’t too odd for other houses to be in the mix. This generation however, seemed to be breaking that habit. They went through to platform 9 and ¾.

** **

“Think we’ll finally have a Slytherin?” Temari asks whilst waiting on the platform.

“I think he’ll be a gryffindor like me, taking after the best sibling you know” Kankuro says, he gets a punch from Temari

** **

“He’s too scary to be a hufflepuff” Kankuro nudges Gaara and Sasori snorts

** **

“Hufflepuffs can be formidable”

“Pygmy Puffs will fly” Kankuro replies.

** **

Gaara just looks around and hold the wand box that in the pocket of his robes. The doors to the train are open, the first year carriages are all the way at the back of the train. Kankuro and Temari leave to move towards their respective years. 

** **

“I’m on luggage duty?” Sasori asks, his hands in his pockets. 

** **

“It’s just Butterbean, Temari made my luggage smaller” Gaara replies, he has a herbology book as well as a notebook tucked into the inside of his robes, the rest of his things aren’t as important.

** **

“I’ll undo the spell for you, they magic your luggage into the dorms at Hogwarts anyway” Gaara hums in affirmation, Sasori takes out his wand, and reverses the spell. 

** **

“What wand did you make for yourself?” Gaara asks, he’s not thought too much about it but now that he has his own it seems more interesting. 

** **

“It’s Acacia wood and I was experimenting with Metal cores, it’s silver on the inside. It’s unyielding which is the only thing that old coot got right about wandmaking”

** **

“Thank you for giving me one” Gaara pats his pocket, the box is still there. 

** **

“That goes without saying” Sasori huffs, he sighs “For old times sake?” He asks and holds his arm out. Gaara hugs him and Sasori pats his head like he always has and mostly because Gaara still hasn’t outgrown him.

** **

“You’re going to be fine kid. You can hex anyone who gives you trouble and I’ll make sure Granny Chiyo won’t send you a howler, of course you were the least troublesome so it might not come to that” Gaara nods into Sasori’s robes

** **

“Now come on I’ll help you with the bags” Sasori hauls the luggage towards the train doors, Gaara trailing behind him with the kneazle carrier, a small smile on his face. 

* * *

** **

“Lee my boy, you’re going to be fine!” A voice bellows, Might Gai is standing in green robes and yellow leg warmers under the standard wizarding cloak, although he is a Gryffindor maybe he is trying to wear colours from all the other houses. Kakashi Hatake stands beside him, standard robes but with his usual headband and mask covering most of his face. 

** **

The older students don’t bat an eye at Gai’s outburst, most of them used to the rather boisterous professor. Some students had come over to say hello before boarding. Not many students were left on the platform but they had enough time.

** **

“I have my books, my luggage and my companion! I am ready to go” Lee beams up at Gai and Kakashi. Kakashi sneaks a glance at Gai he’s surprisingly holding himself together pretty well. They adopted Lee into their small family (Kakashi, Gai and their abundance of dogs and turtles) 5 years ago. 

** **

Gai is a current teacher at Hogwarts and Kakashi is stepping in as a transfiguration professor and Slytherin Head of House, as a favour to Tsunade. 

** **

Tsunade, the current potions professor and Gryffindor Head of House, she had asked after him when their last transfiguration Professor was “less than adequate” in her words. “Asked after” in the sense that she reminded him he owed her at least this favour… He does owe her a hell of a lot, this probably isn’t the _worst_ thing she could have asked of him and it certainly isn’t going to be the last

** **

It’s not like they’re _not_ going to see Lee again very soon, in a few hours if that. But seeing Lee in official Hogwarts robes does get Kakashi a bit misty eyed, he runs his hand through his hair and looks back to Lee. 

** **

“I know it’s only a couple hours but it feels so different” Lee bawls and drops his luggage to hug both Gai and Kakashi, Gai erupts into “youthful tears” at Lee’s declaration. Kakashi stifles a laugh at their shenanigans, their resemblance isn’t just the eyebrows or the haircut. Kakashi pats Lees head. 

** **

“It’s going to be a little different, a good different.” Kakashi promises, he’s very glad he learnt to charm his clothes into not getting dirty or in this case wet with tears.

** **

“I’m so moved at your youthful declaration Lee! You’re truly moving towards the summertime of your youth! I’m so proud, you’re going to make a splendid Wizard Lee” Gai says through youthful tears.

** **

“Gai-sensei! I’m so happy I had the opportunity to learn from you all these years! And you too Kakashi!” Lee squeezes Kakashi’s arm

“Lee!”

“Gai-sensei”

Kakashi can’t help but smile at the two important people beside him.

** **

Soon enough Lee gets all his bags on the train, he leans out the window to wave with the same amount of enthusiasm he puts into everything he does.

** **

* * *

** **

Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief when the train departs, Lee safely on board he and Gai now had a couple hours to kill before the sorting ceremony. He turns around towards the entrance of platform 9 and ¾. He furrows his eyebrows at a vaguely familiar redhead, who has just wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Oh... the red headed man meets Kakashi’s gaze, his eyes widen, as if being caught doing something he shouldn’t. He apparates instantly from the platform. Huh, Kakashi thinks and squeezes Gai’s hand for which he gets a huge grin in return.

** **

* * *

** **

Lee had been searching for an empty spot in the first year carriage to no avail. He had come across multiple other students. 

The blonde boy who never seemed to stop arguing with the same black haired boy he saw at Flourish and blotts. 

A blonde haired girl and a pink haired girl talking animatedly.

A girl with a short blue bob cut, a boy with messy brown hair with what seemed like face paint and lastly a boy who was covered so thoroughly by his robes you could only really see his glasses. 

Another compartment had two boys, one eating snacks from the train and another sleeping spread across one entire double seat.

** **

“Is there space in this compartment?” Lee asks as he opened what might as well be the hundredth compartment in the train.

** **

A girl with brown hair styled into two buns and a boy with sleek long dark brown almost black hair were sat either side. “No” the boy replied to him his very pale eyes scrutinising, the girl turned to Lee. 

“Of course there is” the girl moves some of her bags over “don’t mind him, that’s the first thing I’ve heard him say apart from his name.” 

“I’m Rock Lee, You can call me Lee” Lee says with a grin and holds his hand out to greet the girl, she accepts his handshake,

“My name is Tenten” Lee turns to the boy in the compartment, arm outstretched. He raises his eyebrows when Neji doesn’t react to his offer of a handshake.

“Neji Hyuga” he replies but makes no move to unfurl his hands were they’re crossed.

“It’s nice to meet you both!” Lee puts his bag down in the compartment, he sits on Tenten’s side as Neji’s is covered by his own luggage. 

** **

“Do either of you know of Luna Lovegood? I’m her biggest fan, her documentation of Magical creatures that can’t be seen is so wonderful” Lee somersaults into starting a conversation

** **

“That’s on our reading list isn’t it? I haven’t gotten through the whole list yet. I’m a muggleborn so I still had school even after I got my letter” Tenten smiles at him

** **

“Would you like to borrow her books? It’s a great read every single time. Or if you prefer you own copies there’s the owl post or the library might have it, she is an alumni so they should, it would be a shame not to” Lee gestures with his hands.

** **

“Have you read them Neji?” He asks, Neji looks as blank faced as ever,

** **

He sighs “Yes, I’ve read through our entire reading list already. Not a lot of it interests me, I’m looking forward to our third year when we can study more interesting subjects.”

** **

“Did you like her books?” Lee asks, focusing his attention on Neji, who grimaces 

** **

“There’s something to be said about her disposition and thought process” 

** **

“So you like her as an author?” Lee prods

** **

“If you really need me to say yes then yes”

** **

“I’m glad she can touch so many people's hearts through books” Lee exclaims with a clenched fist.

** **

“Did you bring a pet with you? Tenten asks them “I got an Owl so I can keep in touch with friends over the holidays,” she says with a smile

** **

“Owls are majestic creatures” Lee says, his eyes are practically hearts.

** **

“Do you have a pet you’re bringing to Hogwarts Neji?” Tenten asks, 

** **

Neji nods “A cat her name is Belle” he inclines his head to the wicker basket next to him “She doesn’t like loud noises or travelling, so she probably won’t come out” Tenten tilts her head at the basket opening, nothing is really visible. 

** **

“Is she part Kneazle?” Lee asks, still not able to make out much of a shape. 

** **

“Yes, she still has some growing to do”

** **

“Would you like to see my pet rat? He’s the long type, I got him early this morning” 

He pats the pocket of his robes where Long rat was sleeping. It’s suspiciously flat and Long rat-less. 

** **

“Oh no” Lee checks the rest of his pockets, Tenten looks startled at his panic, Neji raises an eyebrow. “He is gone! I’ve had him a couple of hours and I have lost him already. What will Uncle Gai say!” Lee sniffles. “If I can’t find him I’ll run laps around the castle!”

** **

Tenten places her hand flat on the table, “Let’s go look for him Lee, this part of the carriage isn’t too big”

** **

Neji has a horrified expression on his face “Are you a wizard or aren’t you? Don’t you know a finding spell? You’re from a wizarding family.” He directs this at Lee. 

** **

“I’ve not tried any magic yet” Lee pulls everything out of his pockets and puts it on the table, his wand, some rat treats that Long rat didn’t really like, the equipment list from earlier and his beat up copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts’. 

** **

Neji huffs and pulls out a book from his bag which is on top of a large wicker basket, the standard book of spells, he flips through the pages.

“This one is to find something you’re looking for” He holds the book out to Lee and points to the passage. Tenten and Lee look at the page, if it’s grade 1 they should be able to do it. 

** **

“The incantation is ‘Circumspectus’ and the spell motion is swipe, swish, flick” Neji demonstrates with his wand, it has a faint blue light even though he hasn’t cast any spells. 

** **

Tenten picks up her wand, she stands at the ready. She grins at Lee “Let’s try it together!”

Lee nods enthusiastically and jumps up. They copy Neji’s pronunciation and wand movements. Lee’s wand produces a small form of Long rat, whilst Tentens is just a silver-y fog that levitates a stray Galleon over to her from Neji’s side of the compartment but brushes over his hand as it travels over the table. 

“Oh I must have lost that when I came in” Tenten pockets the stray Galleon. 

“Are you coming with us Neji?” Lee asks, he just gets a shake of his head in reply. “We will return shortly!!”

** **

Lee is looking in every space a rat could fit into in the train carriage. The wand Long-rat in his palm seems to want to go into a particular compartment. Their search has been fruitless or rather Long rat-less so far. They’ve started at the 1st year compartments, surely Long rat couldn’t run that fast.

** **

“I can’t believe I’ve lost him already”

** **

“We’ll find him soon Lee, now what did you say he looked like?” Tenten pats his shoulder

** **

“He is brown with a long fluffy tail and… and very thick eyebrows” Lee says, he felt a connection with Long rat, was it not mutual. 

** **

Tenten raises her eyebrows at his description “Well let’s look in here” She opens the door to a train compartment. A couple compartments up from their own. 

** **

* * *

Gaara is sitting in a compartment, most of his luggage is next to him on the seat. Kankuro has gone to the 2nd year section of the carriages as has Temari but for the 3rd years. He’s engrossed in a book about herbology, it’s been much louder during the summer with both his siblings home, he finally has some time to read. It’s his own copy of the textbook they’ll need for the first year. Butterbean the Kneazle is in her carrier to his left and his wand from his Uncle is safely in his robes. 

** **

“Uhm excuse me?”

** **

Gaara looks up from his book, a blank expression on his face, his fairly light eyebrows don’t help much but they’re raised at the sight of a girl with her hair in buns and a boy with a bowl cut wiping away tears.

** **

“We were wondering if you had seen a Long rat?” The boy asks, Gaara shakes his head at him.

** **

“I’m Tenten and this is Lee, if you see one please come find us” The girl with the hair buns, Tenten says says. Gaara nods and they shut the compartment door.

** **

A ferret pops out from the top shelf and squeaks. Gaara looks up curiously “What an odd place for a ferret” 

The ferret hops down and sniffs around the table, it picks up a card from a chocolate frog and tucks it into it’s pouch. This ferret looks larger than most, not that Gaara has seen one in real life before, it seems to have a longer snout and very fluffy fur. 

** **

“Are you a Niffler? You don’t look like one… Half?” The Ferret seems to scrunch it’s nose and runs off through a small crack in the door “Huh, weird” He returns to his reading.

** **

* * *

** **

“Aha Long rat there you are” Lee dives to catch him in his hands successfully

** **

“That’s Long rat?” Tenten asks with wide eyes, Lee stands up and holds Long rat towards her with a triumphant grin. 

** **

“Yes he’s my animal companion”

** **

“Lee that’s a Ferret” 

** **

Lee covers Long rats ears with one hand, the other holding him “He can be whatever he wants to be! The shopkeeper said he was a special type of rat”

** **

“Well he looks like a ferret, and hey you weren’t kidding about the eyebrows” Tenten says while Long rat looks up at her with puppy eyes or rather Ferret eyes.

** **

* * *

** **

One of the professors Ibibki-sensei lead the first years to the boats that would take them across the black lake. It was only September but the weather had turned cold and chilly, the sky already getting darker fairly quickly. The boats were illuminated by lanterns.

** **

“Your baggage will be magically moved to your rooms after the sorting, we’ll be eating when we get into the castle so please only bring your essentials” Ibiki says to the gaggle of first years in front of him. He has multiple scars and looks quite menacing. 

Lee shivers in the cold evening air, he’s stuck with Tenten and Neji for now so they fit themselves into one of the boats. 

** **

“It’s rather cold isn’t it. I should’ve brought a scarf” Tenten says and pulls her witches robes close to herself, the light doesn’t seem to be giving off any heat just light. 

** **

“The boat ride shouldn’t be too long, do you want my robes Tenten? I’m used to cold weather whilst training with my uncle” 

Lee practically has his arm out of the sleeve before hearing Tenten’s reply of “No no, I couldn’t ask you to do that Lee. It’s fine, I’ll tough it out”

“That’s very admirable Tenten! To pursue the objective to better yourself is a great one”

Neji huffs, “Or you could just us a warming charm” He seems unaffected by the cold air, his robes fluttering in the wind.

** **

There’s a series of loud splashes in the lake, followed by a few shrieks. “That must be the giant squid!” Lee exclaims, he leans over to try and look in that direction. 

** **

“Lee you’re going to tip the boat up” Neji exclaims, the magic would probably right itself but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t be tipped into the lake. 

** **

“Giant. Squid… In a lake?” Tenten says, audibly shaken. 

** **

“Oh it’s rather friendly, In the summer it’s been said to swim with students and great them at the shoreline” Lee says with a smile, “I’ve always wanted to meet it, we only have fish at home” He sighs almost longingly.

** **

“The black lake has been used as a portal before, for durmstrang their entire ship appeared through it. It’s been dated back a couple centuries at least.” Neji comments, squinting and trying to see in the dim light.

** **

Tenten shivers, more out of disgust for a giant squid than the cold at this point. 

** **

“We should all meet it together!” Lee exclaims, “It would be a good bonding experience”

** **

“Maybe in the summer” Tenten breathes into her hands. The lake did nothing to help against the cold weather, it seemed to worsen it if anything.

** **

“Students! Please disembark carefully from your boats when they reach the shoreline” Ibiki’s voice booms over the lake from the leading boat.

** **

All too soon the castle comes into view, it’s huge and foreboding in the dark, the entrance and its hulking doors lit under stone archways. The windows are lit with warm light which can be seen as they get closer. 

** **

They manage to get out of the boats with no one falling into the black lake, Lee disembarks first then helps Tenten out and holds a hand out to Neji who reluctantly takes it as he steps out of the boat careful to not step in the lake.

** **

* * *

** **

A blonde woman is waiting for them in front of the doors “How did they do Ibiki? Lost anyone yet?” She seems to tease

** **

“Of course not, they’re the safest students in my hands” He seems to be rather put off. “This is Tsunade-sensei, she’ll be taking you all now” Ibiki seems rather glad at the prospect of the castle.

** **

“Right follow me, we’ll be walking straight to the great hall, don’t get lost - We might not find you until _after_ dinner” Tsunade addresses them, she sounds rather sinister at the last addition.

** **

“What Hogwarts house do you think you’ll be in” Tenten asks, as they’re waiting in a small corridor. 

** **

“Well my uncle Gai is a Gryffindor, his husband is a Slytherin though, Sortings tend to stay in families” Lee ponders, “I’ve been told I’m quite similar to hufflepuffs though, I find it easy to make friends, especially with magical creatures. What do you think about your sorting Tenten?”

** **

“I’m not sure, I don’t think I could pick such specific traits. I feel so out of my depth with all the magic” she replies with a strange expression. “But maybe Gryffindor”

** **

“I’ve heard that you can have a choice about the sorting” Neji puts forward “My family is mainly Slytherin, most old families are”

** **

Lee nods “Do you have a preference?” 

** **

“It won’t make much difference to me, we’ll all be learning the same things either way” Neji looks towards the doors to the great hall.

** **

“Right students, please line up in the middle walkway between tables, You’ll be called one by one and then go to sit at your house tables. The headmaster will have a few things to say afterwards, so listen diligently” Ibikis voice echoes in the small corridor.

** **

The doors open and the light, sound and cheer seem to empty into that cold stone hallway. The ceiling is swirling colours of blue with stars and comets, the lights are hovering and everything is saturated with magic. 

** **

Whispers of awe are audible as the students walk into the hall, the students already sitting at tables are talking excitedly and don’t seem to stop until Tsunade walks up to the front of the teachers tables and is given what seems to be a rather old hat.

** **

“Right first years when your names are called, going from oldest to youngest in your year, please come up to the front to be sorted” Tsunade says and pats the rather high stool. 

** **

“Shikamaru” Tsunade calls, the boy who was sleeping in the train compartment goes up to the platform, it takes about a minute before the hat calls out “Slytherin” he seems to sigh but walks over to the slytherin table.

** **

“Ino” The blonde haired girl is next, she gets put into Ravenclaw.

“Naruto” The boy from Flourish and Blotts with whisker marks gets put into Hufflepuff

** **

“Lee” Lee lets out a kind of nervous exhale. But he can see Gai and Kakashi at the teachers table so he relaxes his shoulders. He sits down at the stool, where the hat is put on him covering most of his vision. 

** **

“Another of the Lee clan huh?” A voice says

“Yes, well I haven’t changed my name but Kakashi and Gai are my family now” Lee thinks back to the Hat.

“Hmm well names don’t mean much here”

“Tenacity, strength, loyalty to a cause I think I know where to put you.”

“You do?” 

“Gryffindor!”

Lee stands up to applause from the Gryffindor table, it’s covered in red and gold. He can’t help but grin as he walks to sit down.

** **

“Hinata” the hat is barely on her head when it shouts “Hufflepuff” She seems rather uneasy but walks to the Hufflepuff table. Neji looks away with a difficult expression. 

** **

“Gaara” a red haired boy with an odd scar walks up to the platform, he seems unaffected by the grandeur of the hall and the cheers of students. Apart from a few “whoops” and a “That’s my baby brother” to which he blinks and takes no notice. 

** **

This one takes longer but the Hat screeches “Hufflepuff” to which his eye twitches hat but he leaves to go to his house table all the same. There’s some loud laughter from the gryffindor table. 

** **

“My brother Hogwarts' scariest hufflepuff” a 2nd year Gryffindor exclaims 

** **

“Shino” he gets put into Ravenclaw

“Tenten” She gets put into Gryffindor, she smiles widely and goes to sit opposite Lee who gives her a thumbs up.

“Sakura” She goes into Slytherin

“Choji” He gets sorted into Gryffindor

“Neji” He gets sorted into Slytherin, both Lee and Tenten wave when they catch his eye.

“Kiba” He joins Lee and Tenten at the gryffindor table

Some other students get sorted and the tables are mostly full.

** **

“Welcome all of you to Hogwarts” The headmaster, hiruzen Sarutobi, addresses the hall. A cheer erupts from the students “Good luck in your studies for this year. We have a new Transfiguration professor Kakashi Hatake, he will also be acting as Slytherin Head of House for the foreseeable future” Kakashi stands and offers a short wave and quickly sits down. 

** **

“A few notices, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, the Giant squid in the black lake should not be given bread, it’s bad for his digestion and lastly don’t run in the halls or on the stairs.” he claps his hands together “Now let's have a good year everyone.” The sound of knives and forks on plates is almost immediate. 

** **

* * *

** **

“Kakashi” Lee shouts as he walks at a faster pace than usual to catch up to him, Kakashi claps him on the shoulder as a greeting. 

** **

“Gryffindor huh? Well you were always much more like Gai” He laughs “It’ll be a good house for you, I’m not looking forward to being anywhere near the basement again, it gets rather cold”

** **

“Really?” Lee queries

** **

“Yes you can see underneath the balck lake through the windows” 

** **

“And the mermaids?”

** **

“Yup, they stop and look in sometimes”

** **

“I should’ve been in Slytherin! I’ve been practicing Mermish for this very reason!”

** **

“Is that what that was? Ah did you need me for something?”

** **

“Yes I need to introduce you to Long rat” Lee says with a grin and pulls Long rat from his pocket. Long rat looks up groggily and blinks at Kakashi, his long ferret body quite happy to just hang there in Lee’s griip

** **

“Lee why do you have a ferret?” 

** **

“He’s not a ferret, this is Long rat, the beautiful browed beast of Hogwarts” Curse Gai for telling Lee about his quidditch nickname which Lee adopted himself.

** **

“That is most definitely a ferret Lee. You know ferrets aren’t the most conventional wizard pet right?”

** **

“The shopkeeper said he was the last one, I couldn’t leave him. He has our family eyebrows” Lee holds Long rat closer to Kakashi, who can’t help but laugh at least a little bit. Eyebrows were a strong trait indeed.

** **

“He does have some pretty thick eyebrows. There’s nothing in the rules to dispute a magical ferret I guess, you might want to ask you another teacher about it” Gai would no doubt be unable to say no to Lee, well Kakashi wasn’t very good at that himself... Lee was just so sincere. 

** **

Kakashi sighs and holds Long rat sideways to get a good look at him, a Galleon falls from Long rats pouch and clatters to the floor. Long rat squeaks in distress “You’re right, this _isn’t_ a ferret”

** **

“I didn’t know he could do that” Lee nearly shouts in amazement, Long rat clambers off Kakashi, picks up his galleon and retreats into Lee’s hood.

** **

“Well he seems to be halfway between a ferret and a niffler” Kakashi huffs out a laugh and runs his hands through his hair, trust Lee to find some kind of mixed breed magical creature. More importantly someone may need to report that shop for illegal breeding practices but that's another thing for the to-do list.

** **

“You should ask the headmaster instead, then at least you won’t be told off for it if he okays this” 

** **

“Thank you Kakashi, you’re so wise! I’ll do that now!” Lee runs off carefully trying not to jostle Long rat who’s napping in his hood. He sighs in resignated amusement, there’s no way the headmaster could say no to Lee. 

** **

* * *

** **

After saying a quick goodbye to Tenten, Lee raced up to the boys dorm, he was some of the people he recognised from the train but he needed to document this. Mixed breed magical and mundane creatures were quite common, thinking of Kneazles but he hadn’t heard about any with Nifflers. That and a button of his wizards robes came off. 

** **

Long rat takes the button that Lee places on his bed, “No Long rat I need that” Lee scrambles across to catch him and does so just barely. He tips him upside down.

** **

“I’m sorry but I need my button back Long rat” He shakes him gently, the button falls onto Lee’s bed but so does a chocolate frog card. Then a few Galleons, a necklace, a glittery ball and a pair of keys.

** **

“Long rat, how am I going to give these back to their owners, they’ll have thought I took them myself” Long rat squeaks frantically trying to reach the Galleons.

** **

“Here, but everything else is going back” He gives Long rat a Galleon from his own pocket and puts the rest of Long rats loot in the drawer beside him bed. He’s very fortunate no one else has come to put their things away yet. Long rat squeaks indignantly and tucks the Galleon in his pouch, he curls up on Lee’s pillow to sleep. 

** **

Lee pulls out a beat up copy of “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them” and a thick book from his trunk, it’s plain on the inside and has maybe 10 ribbon place markers falling from the spine. 

** **

He titles the page “Long Rat, the beautiful browed beast of Hogwarts. Half ferret, half niffler” and starts filling in some information referencing “Fantastic Beasts”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Realised I forgot Sasuke and Sai... My boys!!


End file.
